


Hades

by Happy_Cow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kylo Ren as Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Loss of Virginity, Painful Sex, Porn in Chapter 2, Rey (Star Wars) is a Mess, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Cow/pseuds/Happy_Cow
Summary: Long ago, in the Age of Gods...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 70





	1. Hades and Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> the rat that sits on top of my head wrote this in 3 days,,,

Not many people felt the touch of divinity in their mortal lives. For instance: Rey Nima. She was not named after any minor goddess, and she was never blessed at any temple. So insignificant was she, that her mother abandoned her at the next available relative: Uncle _Plutt_. No great concern was ever put into her good health, her fortune, her _beauty_ , or even for her _marriage prospects —_ the _bare minimum_ amount of blessing that any parent paid for their daughter.

But Rey didn’t need any _blessings_ or _gods_. Rey bought her own good health by working in the scrapyards and earning the pittance of food that Plutt allowed her. Rey scrounged up her own fortune, hoping one day to escape Plutt and live on her own. And she had no use for _beauty_ or _marriage_ , so why bother with those? Rey preferred caring for machines and plants than entertaining some _man_. And she had her friends: Finn, Rose, Poe Dameron, Maz Kanata, and Mrs. Leia. No God or Goddess gave her these things.

... Well, meeting Leia did feel like some sort of _miracle_. Leia was such a generous person... They only met because Poe Dameron introduced them. At least that’s what Rey deduced, from the unsubtle hints dropped by Poe. _Jeez_. Okay so she owed him maybe _one_ date or grope or lap dance or whatever, no Gods or Goddesses involved. _There_.

Ignoring the heat that crawled up her neck, Rey drove past golden fields of wheat, undulating in the distance. Rey wasn’t used to the countryside, but she could feel the tension slowly draining out of her body. Finn had warned her that the property was huge, that she knew she would be in the right place once she hit the orchard. Rey looked at her phone’s GPS, which told her she was heading in the right direction. Okay.

Once Rey drove over a stone bridge, she felt something electric down her spine. She could feel the road begin to incline slightly beneath the frame of the car. Skywalker property. Through the rolled down windows, the wind carried the thick scent of rotting and fermentation. Groves of fruit trees hemmed the road and she could see swarms of flies on the fruit fallen beneath the trees. Ugh.

Rey grew up in the desert. Life didn’t reach this _density_. She always cringed at the waste she saw, at the backs of grocery stores, when she could still remember the empty gnaw in her own stomach.

A shadow passed over her, as dark as a storm cloud. It was _here_ , that she _sensed_ him, but of course she couldn’t know that. Not yet. It would take the next bend in the road, for her _see_ him with her own eyes.

She saw the back of him first, leaning over the front of his car. One pale hand propped up the hood.

— _Car trouble_ , dinged a voice in her head. It was in Rey’s nature to be helpful to people. She eased off the gas peddle and turned her car cautiously off the side of the road, on the same side as the man. Once she killed the engine and set the car to _park_ , she poked her head out of her open window. “Hi,” she said.

He raised his dark head, and turned to look at her. 

For a moment, Rey lost any comprehending thought in her head. He had a long face, with a prominent mouth and nose. His skin glowed internally, as if he were carved from alabaster. But instead of the blank eyes of a statue, his were coal black, as dark as his wavy hair. Instead of cold white lips, his blushed with a tinge of pink. A smattering of beauty marks dotted his jaw. He looked like a living statue.

Rey felt her tongue work slowly around her mouth. At last, she overcame her dumb astonishment with a small shake of her head. Heat began to crawl up her face again; nervously, she smiled.

“ _Um_.” She croaked. “ _You_... _Do you need my help?_ ” she asked fretfully, like the question worried her, but she wasn’t sure why. Inwardly, she began raking herself over for her awkwardness. This was a _man_. Even though he was the most beautiful man that she had ever seen, and he sort of _glowed_ in the sunlight, he was still just a _man_.

Those midnight eyes regarded her for a moment too long, before he turned down to look at his own vehicle. A low voice, which sounded _soft_ to her ears, called back, “ _I’m fine_.”

Reflexively, her hands reached for the wheel, like a part of her wanted to drive away and forget this ever happened. Instead, she grit her teeth. He wore a white dress-shirt tucked into his dark pants, which were clinched around his waist by a belt. He looked like he was dressed to go to a fancy ball like in those _period_ movies that Rose forces her to watch... or a formal- _ish_ event, like in _Chez Skywalker_. 

“Are you going to the house?” Rey blurted out.

The man raised his head, and slowly turned to look at her. His expression didn’t change, but it felt like he was _surprised_ that she was still there.

“I can drive you to the house,” Rey added helpfully. Then she pointed in the direction she would be driving off to, even _more_ helpfully. 

His mouth seemed to twitch. “... _You don’t have to be nice to me_ ,” he said.

Rey’s lips twisted into a pout. Well now she _had_ to help him. She unbuckled her seatbelt, and unlocked the doors. As she set her Ked onto the grass, a _jolt_ ran through the heel of her foot and straight up her neck, like a reverse lightning bolt. Rey gasped suddenly, and her vision blurred. The world spun and drifted to the side. When she looked up again, she could see the man standing _closer_ to her. All the color had been drained from the world. The contrast between light and dark _sharpened_ , so he looked less human and _more_...

But once she blinked, the colors returned: first in the trunks of the trees, and then there bright emerald leaves. The effect ebbed away and left everything brighter than before, except the man _still_ looked sort of black and white. His eyebrows were furrowed; he looked _worried_ but he hadn’t come over to touch her or anything, which was alright of him. Like nothing was amiss, Rey pushed herself to wobbly feet and walked over to his car. Walking made her feel better. 

Rey walked over to the old clunker and looked down at the open hood. “Let’s see what we got,” Rey exclaimed, bending over to look inside.

Rey wasn't planning on doing car diagnostics at Leia’s. Her dress was going to smell like gasoline once she got there, but at least that might keep Poe’s hands off of her. 

The air around the hood had a sweet, chemical odor. Through a series of short yes or no questions involving gear changes, Rey diagnosed the problem: leaking transmission fluid. As she closed the hood, he asked, “Could you fix it?”

Rey snorted, but from his expression she could tell that he was serious. “Not right now,” she explained, before making a gesture at her sun dress. His eyes floated down, _slowly_ , then back up to her face. “But,” she rubbed her hands together, resisting the urge to wipe them on her dress, “I could - I could drive you to Leia’s.”

“ _You don’t have to help me_ ,” he recited automatically, but then he stepped closer to Rey’s car. She frowned, feeling sympathetic for the strange man. Gone was her preternatural anxiety. After some gentle encouragement, he reluctantly folded himself into the seat beside her.

.

“How do you know Leia?” asked Rey.

His head raised imperceptibly. After a moment, he said, “She’s my mother.”

“Oh,” she blurted out, surprised. She looked at the giant of a man staring glumly out the window, and then thought of The Boss. Leia Organa was a shortstock, but she was sometimes called The Tiger behind her back. Rey imagined the two of them side-by-side and could feel her confusion growing. “It’s some coincidence that your car breaks down in front of your mother’s house. Good thing I drove by when I did, and I think I’m running a little late...”

“I’m not supposed to be here,” he remarked drily. His eyes roved slowly over all the trees, over the tall grass, and over the litter of rotting stinking fruits that occasionally exploded all over the roadside. When the car passed, each threw up a cloud of flies. This disgusted Rey, which was the reason why she had put her windows 90% of the way up, but he seemed almost... _fascinated._

Rey wasn’t sure to respond to his comment, so she was relieved when Ben spoke this time. “How do you know my mother,” he duly repeated.

“I know her from work. She’s _really_ taking a _chance_ on me.” If Rey graduated from high school with above a 3.0 GPA, Leia would pay for her to go take night classes at an online school. But in return, Rey would work as a sort of paid intern and then later on as a full-time engineer. Rey still couldn’t believe how lucky she was, and she could feel her excitement leaking into her voice. But then a cloud passed over her mood: how did this man feel about his mother taking on some _charity case_? Was he looking at her and thinking, _oh gods, not another one?_

After a moment of silence, the man turned to her, and asked, “How old are you?” 

“Eighteen,” she lied. Really she was only sixteen, and she had only a provisional license, which meant she wasn’t supposed to be driving alone at this hour. She hoped Leia’s son wasn’t a cop...

“What’s your name?”

She swallowed; she needed to calm down. “Rey. What’s yours?”

Rey wondered what all of his long pauses were for; Leia seemed averse to quiet. She liked cajoling and debate. Rey wondered how her son could send up the opposite way. “... _Ben_ ,” he said. He tilted his head. “Why’re you smiling?” he asked.

“Sorry, sorry... You just seem so _different_ than your mother. It’s a little funny.” 

He smiled sadly. “A lot of people think that,” he noted.

Then she remembered. Rey bit her lower lip to keep her mouth from falling open. “So,” she began, “if Leia’s your Mom... Does that mean your Dad is...”

Rey heard a _thunk_ as his forehead hit the window. Rey could see his reflection, _rolling his eyes_. 

Holy Shit. This was Han Solo’s _son_. “Just curious,” Rey hummed innocently. “We don’t have to talk about it.” Ben leaned away from the window and arched an eyebrow, probably trying to hold her to her word. “What do you do for fun, Ben?”

“... Hm,” he murmured, rolling his eyes towards the roof of the car, “I like... _history_ ,” he began. “I can fence, a little bit —.”

“With swords?” Rey asked, surprised.

“— with swords,” he agreed, “but I’m not very good at it. I walk my dog. And, sometimes, I like to _sabotage_ my own transmission, and _pretend_ that I’m _stranded_ by the side of the road, _so that I can trick pretty girls into letting me near them_.” Slowly, he turned his head, smiling broadly.

Rey considered this for a moment, before reaching over and smacking his arm. Ben made a hurt sound, and then clutched at his wounded arm. “Your acting isn’t as good as your father’s,” Rey snapped, but a smile crawled up her face... Had he just called her _pretty_? Did he say he had a dog? “What... what kind of dog do you have?”

“He’s cute, but he’s an _evil_ little _fucker_ ,” Ben replied. Then his eyes widened and he smacked his thighs. “And I left my phone in the car!” 

“Oh shit... You want me to turn around?”

He looked behind them, as if he could gauge the amount of time needed to get back. “No,” he muttered. “I just wanted to show you my dog.”

“Did you send Leia a picture? Leia always asks Poe for pictures of BB...”

Ben flashed a smile, but there was no happiness behind it. He rested his elbow on the sill and gave her an assessing look. “She never mentioned me,” he said. It was a statement of fact, not a question.

“No!” Rey cried. “She mentioned you.” Rey just couldn’t remember when. 

His hands, fingers _long_ like a piano players, smoothed over his knees. His eyes flickered to her, and Rey pretended her attention was on the road. “Did she tell you what I do?” he asked lightly. 

_Shit_. “No,” Rey said apologetically, “my memory is _abysmal_ , though...”

Ben sighed through his nose. Rey could imagine him being a gloomy kid. “I’m an accountant,” he said.

“Huh.” — _That’s a little dull, but alright._.. “For who? Where do you work?”

“I’m independent.” Rey nodded at his answer because she didn’t know much about accounting, while at the same time forming a mental picture of his finances and his relationship with Leia. Poe bragged that The Boss was as rich as a God, and Han probably had all his Hollywood blockbuster money, but Ben drove a clunker from 2010. 

“Who are _your_ parents?” he asked.

Rey blinked. “Um. I don’t know,” she blurted out, a smile plastered on her face. Once she said it, she cringed internally. “Sorry. Sorry, they’re _dead_.” That was a safe answer; now he won’t ask more. At least, that’s what she thought.

“... I’m sorry,” said Ben. Then he turned his body to face her. “Do you _know_ who they were? A name?” 

The question startled her mute. “Um... N- _No_.”

“... I’m sorry,” he said again. 

Rey shook her head. _It’s fine_ , she said. A warm hand closed around her shoulder; when she turned and looked at Ben’s long, sad face, it was like she was _understood_.

.

While most gods could live anywhere they wished or take any form they pleased upon the earth, his own mother chose to live a _mortal’s_ life. She chose to live in a mansion surrounded by a vast estate which became impossible to cut and prune; she chose to run a multinational business to generate an income that she did not really _need_. She chose to surround herself with mortals, and take lovers from amongst her chosen flock. As much as his Mother railed against Han, Kylo knew that his Mother sought the same thing Han craved. It was that _drug_ that any other hungry little god or goddess slavered for: _worship_. 

But he kept these thoughts to himself. Ben loved his mother.

Once they entered the front doors, Kylo could _feel_ the seething lives inside flicker in response to his presence. The mortals hovering by the front door were silenced, and then they looked up at him with confused, disturbed eyes. 

“Hello,” Rey said beside him. “Do you know where Leia is?”

The mortals gazed unhelpfully back at them. Before Rey could grow concerned, he wondered. Slowly, he raised a hand and placed it on the small of Rey’s back. Electricity coursed through his palm and spread outwards, making his teeth clack together. Rey gave a startled gasp and straightened, before fully _looking_ at him with those startling green eyes. _How does she not know?_ he wondered, forming a smile.

“My mother should be upstairs,” he explained, gesturing with his other hand. 

“O-oh...” Rey moved away from him and took one step upwards, before looking at him expectantly. She expected him to follow behind her...

When Anakin died, his attributes spread to his children, and in some part to the mortal that aided in killing him. Kylo’s steps slowed; his mother was the only Goddess that could make him _wary_. Meanwhile, Rey let herself wander blindly ahead, following the source of the voices and that _dormant_ power that lay dreaming in her heart. As much as he dragged his steps, he couldn’t help but _follow_ her, a barren planet _leashed_ into her orbit.

They found her in, of all places, a _library_. If Leia were surprised at all at the sight of her son, she didn’t show it. More likely, she probably knew the _moment_ he left his _prison_. Her grey eyes narrowed accusingly for just a fraction of a second when their eyes met, before they lightened on Rey. Kylo slipped his hands in his pockets, while he allowed the two women prattled on. He let his gaze wander around the study, lined with bookshelves and paintings and marble busts of slender women. His mother _could_ have paid for these... Then he set eyes on the blonde little thing seated near Mother’s throne. Her hair was bound in two buns either side of her head, and she wore a flowing yellow-tinged gown. She was looking everywhere but at him.

Mother cleared her throat. Her next words were addressed to the girls: “Rey, Kaydel, you two get yourselves some refreshments downstairs. I’d like to ask how my son is doing.”

“ _Yes, mistress_ ,” Kaydel blurted out, adoringly, before unfolding herself gracefully from her seat. Rey was a little shocked at this declaration, but she nodded and gave one last look at Ben as she left the study, too.

He and his mother were alone now, face to face. Wisdom and Death.

The first thing that she said to him, was, “ _You shouldn’t be here_.” It wasn’t delivered as an accusation, but a dry statement of fact. 

“... I know, _Mother_.” Kylo shrugged his shoulders. It was so long, that he was unable to determine how to _act_ around her. “Who‘s the girl?” he asked conversationally.

“No one that concerns _you_ ,” Mother replied tersely. She had let herself grow old. She had let her hair turn grey, and allowed her lips drop, but her eyes were still _sharp_. The age suited her; it made Kylo feel _uneasy_ , but he didn’t know _why_.

Leia stood up slowly, deliberately form her seat, and walked over to Kylo. Where Rey had done this out of ignorance, his Mother knew exactly who he was and what she was doing. Kylo felt sweat break out on his icy brow as Leia stopped just in front of him, looking _up_ at him.

“Why are you here?” she demanded.

“I can’t even _visit_ you? Mom?” he asked, slipping his palms out of his pockets and holding them out to her. The gesture offered an embrace, but Mother didn’t move a muscle. He lowered his hands to his sides.

“ _I_ visit _you_ ,” she scoffed, her lips twisting into a sneer. “Han and Luke can babysit the mortals for a day or two, but _who’s watching the_ _Underworld_?” She raised a gnarled finger and jabbed him _square_ in the chest. “Don’t tell me it’s those two little _Demi-gods_ , _Ben_. Jabba’s breath could take down that _redheaded pipsqueak_ , and he’d only have to _sit_ on the _tall one_.”

“The Underworld can stand a _day_ without me,” snapped Kylo, as he swept her hand aside. “It’s lasted _this_ long, _hasn’t it_?” He stalked away, and wandered close to one of the items on display in between the shelves. It was a simple dried bouquet, with desiccated flowers. The original color was lost, leaving grey, papery petals. It was so fragile that it was kept behind a glass shield... For some reason, Kylo was drawn to it. 

“Who’s Rey?” he asked. “She seems to be _suffering_ under the _delusion_ that she’s mortal.”

A pause. “I don’t _know_ ,” Mother replied softly. “She _could_ be just another of _Han’s bastards_...” she muttered.

The implication stabbed him sharply in the chest. “How would you _know_?” Kylo asked, with more force than he meant. 

“They’re _everywhere.”_ Motherwandered towards a cluttered oak table on the east-facing side of the room. “This one happened to get the _right_ genes...”

“So you’re going to start a college trust for _all_ of my half-siblings? How _generous_.” Leia shot him a withering glance. 

“You _know_ this one is _different_ , don’t you?”

Kylo knew he should have kept his mouth _shut_. 

“Not even a _Demi-god_ ,” she murmured. While Mother poured herself a glass, she asked if he wanted any, but he declined. 

But Mother confirmed his wildest hopes suspicions. His skin still shivered with the aftershock of that most recent _jolt_ , when he _touched_ the small of her back. No one would _touch_ a God of Death; but in the moments that he had known her, she simply forced herself to acclimate to it. She _chose_ to acclimate to _him_. The electricity gathered with fabric separating their skin; he wondered what it would be like, with just a brush of her hand...

Suddenly he raised his head. He had been staring at his hands, with his mouth hanging open. He turned and saw his mother gazing at him shrewdly, _appraisingly_. Kylo schooled his expression into a mask, inwardly cursing himself. He had just revealed his interest in a _minor Goddess_.

Leia leaned against the table, and swirled her glass with the other hand. As she watched the bubbles collect on the surface, her expression sobered. As always, Kylo was made to hang on his mother’s every word. She made him wait, for this sentence: “Go back to where you _belong_ , Kylo Ren.”

He let his hands fall to his sides. The words cut through him. He was a _man grown_ , a full-fledged God, and his mother presumed that she could _send him away_! He forced a smile on his face and he said, “ _You can’t tell me where to go_ ” in a suffering voice. Then, “ _I was born, here._ ” When he spread his arms, they both knew that he didn’t meant in this _house_ , in his mother’s _temple._

But his Mother looked at him sadly, as if he had lost his mind. As Kylo turned to leave, his mother said, “You leave that girl _alone_ , Ben. You know you’re just going to _wilt_ her.”

Ben _slammed_ closed the doors of the study behind him. He clutched his face and screamed, _inwardly_. _This_ was the part of Anakin that all of them couldn’t seal away or banish to the Underworld. _This_ was the part that made him wish he could kill himself and his mother, and everything alive. He grabbed the nearest thing near him — some _marble bust_ of some long dead philosopher — and lobbed it at the wall.

So _complete_ was his turmoil, that he could not detect the girl slowly moving up the staircase. She flinched as the statue met its mark, and watched as his entire body pulsed with each breath he heaved. The sound of the statue breaking, if not the sheer rage that poured out of his entire being, drew the concerned eyes of every mortal guest to the ceiling, where above their heads, their mistress sat enjoying a glass of wine. Yet none interfered; mother made _smart_ friends. 

Just as Kylo envisioned _razing_ this house to the ground, he heard his first name: “Ben?”

His head twisted in the direction of the noise. His face must have scared her, because she startled backwards, before returning. “Ben?” she asked again, tentatively. He forced his breaths to slow, trying to affect the illusion that he was calming down. But something else was stirring inside of him, and it was _stronger_ than his previous hatred. He just _needed_ her to come closer.

Slowly, Rey walked up the stairwell. The sundress was a garish thing the first time he saw it: white with sunflowers splattered all over it. He didn’t believe her when she said she was eighteen... But now the flowers appeared to pulse before his eyes; he could imagine her, clothed in nothing but flowers...

“Are you alright, Ben?” she asked, walking up to him.

Ben straightened up slowly, and carded his palms through his dark and oily hair. _Yes_ , he said, demurely. He looked guiltily at the shattered bust on the floor, ignoring the fact that that was probably the cheapest one that Mother received, and why it used as a paper weight.

“I’m ready to go,” said Rey, slowly. “I can drive you back to your car, so you can fetch your phone, if you’d like.”

Ben wondered if he could smile now. She thought that he was a danger to his _mother_. If she only knew... “I’d like that a lot,” he said solemnly. “Thank you... _little one_.”

At the pet name, Rey cautiously smiled at him, and her cheeks colored. He wondered, if she would be the kind of Goddess that would never need temples or offerings. Kylo was such a creature. He liked his work. 

As he followed her downstairs, he said, “I hope it doesn’t get dark soon... It’ll take hours for a cab to get here.”

“I can drive you home!” Rey cried, delighted. 

“Oh!” _Now_ he allowed himself a smile. “I could show you my dog!” Rey bounded down the steps, _delighted_. 

Mother said he needed to return to where he belonged. He would, but not without his drop of _sunlight_.


	2. Virgin Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This also took 3 days lol  
> hmm I will add more chapters, you guy should at least see LeiAthena, Sad Poseidon, and Han  
> and Rey needs to tASTE tHE FRUIT

If Ben was still furious about what happened at Leia’s house, he didn’t show it. As soon as they got into the car, he rolled his window down, and rest his elbow on the sill. He looked so _content._ The wind carded through his hair, and revealed a large, well-formed ear. It would have been impossible to imagine him being so violently angry, so _hateful_ , just an hour ago, if Rey hadn’t seen it for herself. It was like he hadn’t seen the sun in a long time. 

.

Ben lived a while away, but that was alright. She knew that visiting Leia’s house would get her in trouble with Plutt... so either way, she would’ve been _screwed_. 

But all of the backroads... The GPS wasn’t sure where they were headed. And Rey’s car didn’t exactly have four-wheel-drive. Night dragged its body over the treetops.

“You and Leia really like your privacy,” laughed Rey, nervously.

“Mm.” he replied. Then Rey felt fingertips graze the inside of her elbow. The shock wasn’t as intense as before, but it still drew her attention. 

“Rey,” he said. “Stop for a moment. Brake.”

Frowning, Rey pulled to the side of the road, and she pulled the car to a stop. The only lights were the bright orange poles strung up at intervals, and Ben warned her that even these would disappear, and she’d have to rely on the headlights... At that, Ben stepped out of the car.

... Oh. She realized that he probably wanted to use the bathroom, but he was probably too shy too ask...

A knock came from her driver’s side window. Rey jumped, and realized, that Ben had circled around to her side. Rey rolled down the window, confused. “Open your door,” he ordered. Really confused, and slightly scared, Rey unlocked her door, and he pulled it open. “It’s my turn to drive.”

... _Oh!_ Hesitant, Rey set one Ked onto the gravel. He really put her on the spot, but she was okay with driving all the way.

Ben stared at her. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

She thought about what he would do, if she reached out and tried to wind down the window. “If I get out,” she said slowly, “you won’t... you won’t jump in and drive off, would you?”

His brow furrowed. “Why would I do that?” he asked. “My mother loves you.” Rey thought about the joke he made about _tricking girls_ , and she felt herself rooted in the driver’s seat. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she’d be _abandoned_... 

Ben regarded her for a moment, before stepping away from the door. He walked backwards, and even stepped up onto the road.

Rey bolted up and out of the car afraid. “Don’t do that!”

“Don’t do what?”

“ _What if a car comes_?”

Ben rolled his eyes. He reached out his arms to either side and swung them back and forth. “Stretch your legs, Rey. It’s _good_ for you.”

Rey walked after him but stopped just at the tarred edge of the road. Her ears adjusted to the sibilant sounds of the night. Unseen cicadas produced a _wall_ of noise. 

“How’re you _afraid_ of me _stealing_ your car, and _also_ _afraid_ of me getting _hit_ by a car?” he asked. 

Rey couldn’t find a response to that, so Ben stopped dead in his tracks. “Come up here,” he demanded.

“ _Ben_ , a _car_ —.”

“ _Nobody drives through here_.” He kicked at the road and said, “ _Nobody chooses to_. You’re safe with me...”

Rey just wanted to be convinced that everything was going to be okay. After looking right, then left, she hopped up onto the road. 

Ben circled her teasingly, and then he reached out and grabbed her hands. She flinched at the contact; she tried to pull away, but Ben folded his fingers in hers and gripped _tightly_. “You _feel_ that, don’t you?” he asked.

Rey was too overcome to respond, so she shook her head. Ben propelled her to walk in circles, to match his pace, or else she’d drag her bare knees against the hard road.

“It’s what happens when _our kind_ touch.” He smiled. “Skin to skin is pretty good, but it depends on _where_ you touch...” He released one of her hands, and then grabbed her waist. 

Rey let out a small _cry_. His fingers smoothed over her body, and even through the Goodwill sundress, she could begin to see the shapes of impossible flowers exploding in the orange light behind his head. He told her to place her spare hand on his shoulder, so she did. His pace slowed, and he began talking her through the steps of a dance. Rey felt clumsy and stupid, because she had to look down at their feet, but he didn’t even flinch when she stepped on his nice shoes... 

“ _You’re doing it, little one_ ,” he murmured, and Rey felt a burst of bright pleasure. She risked looking away, and found that she could still place her feet in the right places, as if her body remembered. Something brushed the crown of her head and her body shivered; she knew, without looking, that he had kissed her. 

Once they stopped, he extracted his arms from her, and Rey was left feeling cold and a little lost. It felt like _hours_ had passed, but nothing was changed so perhaps no time had passed at all, except she was on the road, and Ben was heading to the car. Before he slipped into the car, he stood in front of the open door, and he raised a hand and called to her. Dumbly, Rey stumbled after him before he could leave without her.

When they were back in the car, they didn’t talk, resting in comfortable silence. But Rey hoped that they would dance again. She liked that, a lot...

.

Rey woke up, for _sure_ , to his fingers rubbing against the inside of her thigh. She raised her head from the sill of the car. “ _What?_ ” she croaked, feeling embarrassed. 

“We’re here,” he said.

“Oh...” She wondered if she should say something about his hand, but then it lifted away from her as he shifted the gear into park. When he opened her door, she wondered aloud, “Were you talking to me?”

A muted light came from the window of the house in front of them. But Ben opened her door, and took her hand to help her leave the car. “I-I mean,” she muttered, “while I was sleeping.”

“Hm. You sure you didn’t _dream_ of me?” 

“Oh. Never mind,” Rey huffed, letting herself be dragged along. It was a _weird_ dream... Leia and Han were in it. And Benjamin had glowing red eyes. A cold, barren wasteland. They danced together, and then Ben was on top of her, and licking droplets of blood off her shuddering chest... It was too _embarrassing_ to describe out loud. Normally Rey had nightmares about her mother driving away from her, or night terrors — nothing as weird as vampires and things. 

Ben rapped his knuckles on the front door, then rattled the handle. _Hux_ , he muttered, and then Rey heard the sound of the tumblers clicking. She guessed that maybe he didn’t need a light to place the key in the lock. Cool.

The door opened to a wide corridor, with parquet flooring. The light came from a brass, sconce fixture on the wall, with three prongs. At first, Rey thought the wallpaper was black, but there was the faint outline of lines and curves, and she began to see _shapes_ moving in the walls. Cool cool.

He noticed. “Stop staring at the wallpaper, little one. It’ll give you nightmares.” Before Rey could protest, he walked further into the house.

Her Keds creaked against the floor. “I wasn’t staring,” muttered Rey. 

“Would you like a bath?” he asked. They entered a kitchen, of the kind pictured in Home Decor magazines. Marble countertops, and a modern stove. Ben stared at the plates left in the sink, then shook his head. As he rinsed these and placed them into the dishwasher, Rey said that she was fine for tonight. She just needed a place to lay down and sleep for real.

“And I should be good to go by tomorrow,” she explained. At first he didn’t respond, so then Rey worried that she was imposing on him. _Shit_. Maybe he wasn’t like Leia at all? Maybe the long pause as he wiped his hands was him thinking, _Oh great, well now I need to find a place for her to sleep._ “I’m fine with a couch, or something...” 

“You can sleep downstairs,” Ben murmured.

Rey nodded, inwardly relieved. She would’ve been so _scared_ sleeping inside the car. Plutt used to lock her inside the trunk of cars of drug dealers whenever she misbehaved. With the safety tab missing, there was nothing she could do besides _scream_ in the dark. Sometimes, she still... It was a _miracle_ that she was able to sleep so soundly in the car, besides the weird dreams.

As Ben lead her down a narrow, wooden stairwell, she complimented his nice house, and he told her that it belonged to his grandfather on his mother’s side (Leia’s dad!). “He had it built for his wife. Upstairs, there used to be a nursery...” The sentence petered off just like that.

“So Luke and Leia grew up here,” Rey gathered, “and then _you_?” It must be nice to know exactly where you came from, and where you’ll always belong.

Ben glanced over his shoulder at her. 

“But I don’t get it,” Rey said, “why live so _far away_ from everybody?” 

When Ben reached the landing, he turned back and he smiled at her, almost sadly. “We like our privacy,” he said. “Don’t _you_ , little one?”

Not _really_. She already lived in the middle of _nowhere_. The CPS lady had always complained that it was a hassle to drive up there... When Rey screamed for help, nobody heard. Rey didn’t want to _disagree_ with him, but now she took too long to respond.

A stricken expression crossed his face, and then it passed. “... We get plenty of company down here,” he murmured. “You’ll like it here, you know.”

Rey was about to ask more, but then the overpowering scent of _earth_ hit her. The richness of it filled her senses and erased whatever thoughts existed in her head. When her vision cleared, she found herself in a spartan chamber, that looked a hundred times older than the house built above it. Slabs of granite fitted together to make up the floor, and in-between seeped that black, sweetly scented earth. Brass (or... _gold_?) sconces like the ones in the house above provided the only light, only these looked more intricately designed. Strange and terrible beasts gazed accusingly at her, with glowing red eyes — _rubies_? She had to look at the staircase to assure herself she didn’t spontaneously time travel. 

“ _No mortals may enter this way_.”

Rey turned, and saw the sharp, pale body of a man. He raised his dark head, to look at her _appraisingly_ over his shoulder. “ _There were a clever few_ ,” he admitted. And as he turned around to face her, his trousers slipped down his marble waist. “ _But you will be my guest.”_

Panicked, Rey tried to bolt to the stairwell, only to _smack_ into the smooth, stone walls. She raised her head and looked around the rest of the room, while beating her hands fruitlessly against the wall for a fault or a seam or something. The only exit looked like a door, but that was behind Ben. Just then, the lights in the sconces spouted pure _fire,_ andRey pushed herself away from the wall with a frightened shout.

A hand circled her wrist and spun her around smoothly. Like on the road, she was dragged and yanked about, only this time Rey was determined to keep at least six inches of space away from him, or whatever he would allow. The soles of her Keds scraped against the uneven floor, barely keeping up with his pale feet. “ _Let go_ ,” he urged her in dulcet tones. “ _Let me embrace you, little one_.” 

When he released one of her hands to grab her waist, she slapped him as hard as she could. The sound of it reverberated against the walls of the stone chamber. Rey tried to run again, but he yanked her to his hard chest and circled his arms around her thin, shuddering body.

Her nerves alighted all at once, as if she had fallen through an icy lake. Her fingers formed claws and her limbs spasmed woodenly. Images and sensations streaked across the forefront of her mind and she was forced to _live_ through each second, while _he_ watched. Hunger and pain and starvation and fear, and nights curled up in the dark and wondering where her mother was and _why did she leave_? _What had she done wrong?_ Rey screamed and cried, and begged to be let out, but no one heard. Slowly she let her hopes sink and fade away. 

“ _Poor little flower,_ ” he sighed, snuffling against her hair. “ _What have those mortals done to you?_ ”

“ _No wonder you‘re so confused_ ,” he said, “ _so lonely_.” Rey wasn’t sure what was real and what wasn’t anymore, she was shaking so bad. His hands smoothed over the nodes in her back, “ _They’ll regret it, one day_ ,” he promised, lowering her to the floor. “ _You’re more than you know_.”

_“One last time,”_ he said, “ _I want to taste the mortal girl, before her thread is cut_.” His arms slipped out from behind her back, and he rose up so that they were face-to-face. There was a look in his eyes and his expression, that she had never seen on anybody before. His eyes were half-lidded, and she could see each distinct sweep of his eyelashes. That bright, hot _fear_ began to surge within her again.

_“You cannot refuse a god_ ,” he chided, as she cried and twisted in his grasp. 

“ _Ben wait —_.” she began. His head slipped down. Those flushed, red lips circled around her breast. A strangled cry escaped her. Rey didn’t want this or think she wanted this, but Ben was so _handsome_ , and it felt so _good_... 

As _his_ hand slipped lower, cupping her mons, she let her eyes roll up towards that low, bare ceiling. He penetrated her with his long, thick fingers, and that sick, slimy pleasure washed over her in waves. Rey squeezed her eyes shut, her breath stuttering, throwing her head back. The elastic bands in her hair ties could not be decomposed so easily as the dress, so they laid somewhere beside her head, lost in her hair.

He curled his finger inside her, watching her thrash her head and moan. And when he pulled it out, he thrust the red, offending finger inside his mouth and sucked it obscenely, so that his cheeks hollowed out. It pulled out with a wet sound, leaving his lips red and glistening. _Sweet_ , he murmured, his eyes crinkling at the corners. 

In Rey’s known world, there were no gods, but _oh_ so many monsters. While there were women who would have willingly died for this ‘ _honor’,_ Rey was not one of them. The blunt head probing at her whetted mound filled her with mortification and hot, stifled tears. She cried his given name for what good it did, and then _squealed_ as he sheathed himself inside. 

Her insides bunched together _painfully_. Rey felt overstuffed; she remembered seeing the massive, pale thing between his legs when he turned towards her. She should’ve run sooner. She should’ve left him on the side of the road, _so why didn’t she?_ Rey twisted her face this way and that, avoiding his searching eyes. When he pulled out, and _slammed_ it in again, it felt like _dying all over again._

He cooed and kissed the tears from off her face, as if he weren’t the cause. The _things_ that he said to her drifted in and out of her hearing. He spoke of dressing her in _fine clothing_ , and his _kingdom_ , and _treasures_ beneath the earth. He ran his palm over her damp face and kissed her _soundly_ on her mouth, interrupting one of her sobs. — _He’s insane,_ she realized, feeling her senses splintering. All this time, since the very moment she saw him, he thought he was some sort of _god_. 

Once his pace quickened, Rey began to separate from herself. The pain became something secondary, to the sounds of his breathing and bodies slapping together — maybe she grew used to it. She was being fucked into the stone and dirt floor; the uneven edges dug against her shoulder blades. Ben dropped his head besides hers, and gripped her waist so hard that his fingers would leave bruises, plowing _deep_ inside her. A pressure formed deep inside her, making her back arch to meet it. His hot breath condensed against her neck. 

“ _Come for me_ ,” he ordered. Rey felt a spike of dread. “ _You cannot refuse a god_ ,” he insisted, and when he looked at her with those ragged eyes, she could tell that he left her no choice. 

“ _Ben_ —.” she choked out. She just wanted everything to be over. She just wanted everything to be okay.

“ _Beg for me louder,”_ he urged. “ _I want them to hear you. I want them to know how you suffered!”_

His back straightened, and her knees bent. Rey wailed as he fucked her over his lap, her back arched backward over the floor. Her hands scrabbled against the rock until they drew blood, but she was beyond feeling it. For those uncountable seconds, as pleasure broke over her, he was her god. His cock filled her so surely, she wasn’t sure if she would ever feel anything like this again.

If she believed she couldn’t feel more full, he thickened inside her. Then his hot, liquid seed spewed up inside her, drawing a surprised _whimper_ from Rey. She felt boneless, almost dead with exhaustion. While Ben grabbed her waist and thrust himself a few more times inside her, her head bumped against the stone tiles. She could feel herself squeezing tightly around him, a mere _toy_ for his pleasure. 

Ben eased himself out of her, breathing slowly, harshly. His palms swiped at her lathered thighs, and then rested there, for a moment. “What have you done,” he murmured, in a dry and rasping voice. She heard the click of his throat, and his face swam before her glazed eyes. He reached beside her hand and Rey could feel the sound of little roots behind plucked from the dirt. He held it before his eyes — a little grey flower, with three delicate petals, like the ones she picked for Leia so long ago. Something small and fragile, and insignificant between his fingertips.

Rey stared at it for a moment, and then at the dumb wonderment on his face. He picked a few more around her head, and her thighs, and when he collected a handful, he scattered them over her neck and the hollow of her chest. They tickled like the wings of fluttering insects. Slowly, she brought her hands over her chest, at first to brush them away, and now to cover her small, beaded breasts. He watched her do this. A smile crawled up his face, but this wasn’t the sickening bemusement from before. There was _intent_ in his dark eyes.

He leaned in, ignoring Rey’s sudden panic. His lips brushed her brow. “ _Goodnight, sweet mortal_ ,” he murmured. Then he waved his hand over her eyes, and


End file.
